The Devils Minion and Heavens Angel
by lovelyangelwings
Summary: Bella holds humanity in her hands and her angel protects her as the minion uses Edward to go against Bella and destroy her. But why Bella and Edward?


_Hello, my name is Kammy:) this is my first fan-fiction and I admit to being nervous. I would really appreciate any opinions of my story, I will respond to all. This story is only a peek, sort of a preview. I didn't want to give a lot away, so I put it in snippets. I hope you don't mind. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **_

**The Devils Minion and Heavens Angel**

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Somethings**

I couldn't believe how fragile something could be. One second its standing tall in all its beauty and in another it can be gone.

Gone for eternity, gone where all the beautiful souls go. But the remaining of the beautiful something stays on Earth for the world to see. The world would be depressed for the beautiful something. They wouldn't see how now the beautiful something could be free from the clutches of evil.

No, they would see the beautiful something disintegrate into something less beautiful, nothing.

That's what the blue beautiful light told me. It whispered in my ear that I was a beautiful something before.

Before I came here.

I don't know where I am now, but I would imagine it was heaven. Given that I'm in a beautiful small meadow of sorts all the time. The flowers were always blossoming within the tall grass and sun would always shine through the trees surrounding the secluded area.

This place should bring joy to something, make it smile.

Not me.

I was told by the blue light I was depressed when I left my body behind. I remember the day when it visited me.

I was lying in the meadow, palming the most delicate yellow blossom I've ever seen, when the blue orb floated through the trees lovely leaves.

I sat up fascinated by its beauty. The sun dimmed whenever the orb arrived. The orb casted a blue light upon everything, making it feel magical.

I listened to faint whisper coming from the orb, "You're special, my child," it said, "you will hold all of my power and strength one day."

My eyebrows rose slowly and I heard the chuckle erupt.

"Please don't hate me for separating you from happiness. For it is my fault you're depressed. I can only hope you forgive me, fore I have given you the greatest gift. But my child, no gift comes without a price."

I will always remember the times when it would visit. Always feeling anticipation when it came that maybe it would tell me how I went from a beautiful something to a beautiful nothing.

It never came though.

On my fifteenth year here i met my first angel. She was shockingly beautiful. Her blond locks cascaded down her shoulders, her eyes the purest blue I had ever seen and her smile could have made the most beautiful thing hide its face out of jealousy.

The most beautiful aspect wasn't her face though, it was her wings.

Her wings stood tall on her back, they held their own beauty. They weren't golden or purple or blue- they were the purest of white that I'd ever saw. The white had its own glow that made her look so angelic.

"Whatever is the matter lovely," her soft, gentle voice asked when she sat beside me.

I peeked from under my dark hair, "I am depressed."

"Why?"

I sighed looking away from her and closed my eyes, "I don't know."

When I opened my eyes she smiled at me, "You shouldn't be depressed when you are so beautiful."

I almost glared at her, ALMOST. It was as if she were poking fun at me. My beauty was something not to be proud of. I had seen my reflection in the glossy stream. I looked as I felt.

She saw the hurt in my eyes and frowned sadly, "My name is Sandalphon."

I nodded, I was at a loss for what to call myself.

"And your Nemamiah, protector and defender of the defenseless."

"I am?"

She giggled and nodded, "I am here to guide you."

"Guide me?"

She nodded again and took my hands in hers, "You will have to protect someone soon. When that time comes I want you to know what to do. I will always be with you in your mind. But I am afraid I cant come with you when the day does come."

"What-"

She placed her palm over my mouth, "Don't ask questions, just trust me please."

That was two years ago, and ever since Sandalphon has come everyday when I arise from sleep. I had learned to use the great lights, how to capture the bad souls and how to protect.

But now as I lye in the grass, I sighed.

Today is my seventieth year here. Seventeen years of being in the dark, seventeen years of trying to solve the mystery of my beautiful something.

I slowly stood on my bare feet, wiggling my toes in the grass. I inched forward to the stream that's on the base of the woods. I knelt on my knees and cupped my hands.

When I dipped them in, I watched as the water rippled around my hands. I paused as I noticed my reflection. My dark, long hair framed my face and my eyes looked darker with the circles around them, it was saddening.

I groaned and dropped the water from my hands letting out a strangle cry. The tears were inevitable. I couldn't take waiting anymore, I wanted to be cured from this dark monster that has invaded me.

"Tweet, tweet."

Through my blurry vision my heart clenched as I stared at the bird family sitting on a branch above my head. They looked so happy together, with one bird resting her head upon the other birds back. I wanted to know why something so heartwarming made me cry louder.

The birds suddenly looked frightened. They took flight and that's when i noticed the darkness taking over my meadow.

"MY CHILD," The usual soft whisper screamed, "ITS TIME!"

Frightened, I turned around to see the blue orb in front of me.

"My child, it is time! You have to leave!"

My wings hunched over my shoulders as I coward by the stream. My hands clenched to the ground,as the voice sent vibrations around.

"You have to protect her! Fore she hold humanity in her hands!"

The orb shook as a young girls face shown in the orb.

"I don't know how," my voice shook.

"You do, all that Sandalphon taught you. You're ready."

"Why me!"

The orb continued to show me images of the girl and what she was doing in her present time.

She seemed sad too.

"You're her angel! Now go my child, we have no time to waste!"

I hesitated as I watched the girl peer out the window.

The orb shook the meadow and a crack appeared at the far end. I choked out a cry.

"This! This right here is your way to be happy, please my child. Protect her!"

I looked around my meadow as the crack raced through towards me.

"Okay!"

My body started to shine. Overcasting the blue orbs, making everything bright. My body slipped through the crack and I held on tight to the end, my wings to weak to take flight.

"Save the great one Nemamiah! She is our only hope! Whatever happens protect her! No matter what, protect her!"

Trying to find an accuse to stay longer I spoke, "Who is she?!"

My body slipped through the cracks and I was suddenly airborne, falling through the clouds. I was rushing to Earth faster than I wanted to. My wings were desperately flapping, but it wasn't working.

Closing my eyes I gathered faith within me, ridding of the darkness. This was my chance to find out my mystery! Have faith, have faith.

Boom!

Okay well I lightened the crash a bit.

It needs work though. Standing up, I brushed off my white gown and found myself staring at the girl.

She must have rushed out when she heard me. My landing wasn't exactly quiet.

She seemed to be caught in a trance, not knowing what to do. But she blinked multiple times, coming back to reality.

"Who are you," she breathed fast with a hand over her heart.

"Nemamiah, and who are you?"

She was silent, looking at me like she was concentrating hard.

"You're an angel?"

I looked in her brown eyes and nodded slightly.

"Yes, and you're..."

She stuttered a couple seconds and finally whispered, "Bella. Bella Swan."

* * *

**Please review! Any opinions are welcome! Like I said it is only a preview and snippets so please stick around for this story to really start:D **

**Sincerely,**

**_lovelyangelwings_**


End file.
